


Размер не имеет значения

by loverussia



Series: Russkiy Razmer [2]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Body Image, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, One Shot, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia
Summary: Sergei has been gaining weight; after other methods fail for him, extreme measures follow.However, he can't hide this from Kopotilov and Lutsenko forever.
Series: Russkiy Razmer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513067
Kudos: 1





	Размер не имеет значения

**Author's Note:**

> Where the asterisks are, in between them, is Dmitry Kopotilov's POV.

I had been gaining weight lately. Every month, it seemed like I was gaining more and more, amounts increasing every month. 

I had tried to be more active; walking more often, walking to get around town, dancing in between performances. I had been buying less junk food as well, meaning I ate less junk food in turn. Hell, I even started eating less in general. But nothing was working. I was starting to develop an eating disorder, intentionally vomiting after dinner every night. I made sure to keep it hidden from Dmitry and Igor, and I thought I was pretty good at hiding, concealing it, from them. I thought I was fat, ugly, and just plain was disgusted with myself.

Nobody really knew. Nobody knew the true Sergei behind the mask. A life full of despair, depression, and poor body image.

Until one night. I was in the bathroom, hovering over the toilet, ready to induce vomiting. Pressing two fingers just under my chin, I started to retch and heave. 

*********************************

I heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Almost like someone was sick and vomiting. Then sobbing. "Do you hear that, Igor?", I asked Lutsenko, who was sitting on the couch, beside me. Lutsenko was quiet for a minute, listening. "Yeah...Dima, you better check it out. I think it's coming from the bathroom. By the way, where's Sergei? He was here for dinner, right?" "Yeah."

Walking down the hallway, I reached the bathroom, and listened at the door. Vomiting, then sobbing, then vomiting again. Opening the door, I am greeted by the sight of Sergei knelt over the toilet bowl, vomiting what was supper. Sergei had not been sick at all throughout the day, leaving me to wonder what was going on with him.

*********************************

I heard the bathroom door open, felt a hand on my back, a familiar sensation by now. Then I hear Kopotilov's voice, reassuring and worried. By this time I was done, tears running silently down my face. But Dmitry wouldn't let me leave. "We need to have a chat, don't you think? What's been bothering you? I just want to help you."

I had no choice but to tell him everything. "Haven't you noticed I've been gaining weight lately? What would the fans think?", I asked Dmitry. "You're beautiful inside and out, if you sing well that's just what they're looking for. And last time I checked, you're a hit with the crowd! Music sales are going up, and it's all thanks to you, and your dedication to Russkiy Razmer. I love you and so does Igor." I started crying at that. It's always nice to know that the people around you care, especially in times like this. "Remember, Sergei, razmer ne imeyet znacheniya."


End file.
